wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Zima/Rozdział VI
– Myślałech, żeś gdzie w śniegach uwięzła! – szepnął przekąśliwie. – Hale, można to przyspieszyć na taką wieję, po omacku szłam całkiem, bo tak ciepie śniegiem, że oczów nie można ozewrzeć, a takie zaspy na drogach, taki mąt, że i na dwa kroki nic nie rozezna przed się. – Matka w chałupie? – A juści, gdzie by ta szli na taki psi czas; rano byli u Kozłów, ale z Magdą jest krucho, na księżą oborę patrzy, to i nic poradzić nie poradzili – opowiadała Jagna otrzepując się ze śniegu. – Cóż tam na wsi? – zagadnął naśmieszliwie. – Idźcie pytać, to wiedzieć będziecie, po nowinki nie latałam ! – Dziedzic przejechał, nie wiesz to? – Psu wytrzymać trudno na takiej wiejbie, a dziedzicowi by się tam chciało... – Kogo mus pędzi, ten i na zakurki patrzał nie będzie... – Pewnie, jak komu mus... – uśmiechnęła się wątpiąco. – Sam się obiecał, nikto go nie prosił – powiedział Boryna surowo, odłożył ośnik, wstał z kobylicy i podszedł do okna wyjrzeć, ale na świecie była taka kurzawa, tak kotłowało, że ni płotów, ni drzewin widać nie było. – Widzi mi się, że śnieg już nie sypie – powiedział łagodniej. – A nie, kręci ino, rwie, zamiata i tak kurzy, tak ciepie, że drogi nie rozezna – rzekła Jagna, rozgrzała ręce i wzięła się do motania nici z wrzecion na motowidło, stary zaś powrócił do roboty, ale coraz niecierpliwiej spoglądał w okno i nasłuchiwał. – Gdzie to Józka? – spytał po chwili. Pewnikiem u Nastki, cięgiem tam przesiaduje. – Lofer dzieucha, że tego pacierza w chałupie nie usiedzi. – A bo jej się cni, powiada. – Ale, zabawy se będzie szukała. – Tak powiada, by ino się od roboty wykręcić. – Nie możesz to przykazać? – Juści, raz to mówiłam abo dwa, pysk na mnie wywarła jak na tego psa, jak wy jej nie przykrócicie, to ona ma gdzieś moje przykazy. Ale stary puścił mimo uszów te skargi, bo coraz niecierpliwiej nasłuchiwał, cóż kiej żaden głos ludzki nie dochodził ze dworu, wichura ino wyła, przewalała się po świecie, biła niby barami w ściany, aż dom trzeszczał i pojękiwał. – Pójdziecie to? – spytała cicho. Nie odrzekł, bo dosłyszał otwieranie drzwi od sieni, jakoż w tej chwili wpadł zziajany Witek i krzyknął z progu: – Dziedzic już przejechał! – Dawno? Przywieraj drzwi prędko. – A dyć jeszcze słychać brzękadła! – Sam jechał? – Kiej takie zakurki, żem ino konie rozeznał. – Bieżyj w ten mig i dowiedz się, gdzie stanął! – Pójdziecie do niego? – zapytała cicho, z tchem przytajonym. – Poczekam, aż zawołają mnie, napraszał się nie będę, ale beze mnie przeciech nic nie uradzą... Umilkli oboje, Jagna motała licząc nici i przewiązując je w pasma, a stary, że mu robota leciała z rąk z niecierpliwości, rzucił wszystko i zaczął się przybierać do wyjścia, nim jednak skończył, przyleciał Witek. – Dziedzic siedzą u młynarza w izbie ode drogi, a konie stoją w podwórzu. – Cóżeś się tak utytłał? – A bo mię wiater przewrócił w zaspę... – Pewnie, dobrześ się musiał z chłopakami za łapy po śniegu wodzić!... – Wiater mię obalił... – Drzyj obleczenie, drzyj, jak się, jucho, rzemieniem pogrzeję, to zapamiętasz. – Kiej prawdę mówię... tak wieje, tak ciepie, że ustoić trudno... – Puść komin, w nocy się dość wygrzejesz, powiedz Pietrkowi, niech się do młocki weźmie, pomóż mu, nie ganiaj po wsi jak ten psiak z wywieszonym ozorem. – Idę, ino jeszcze drewek przyniesę, bo gospodyni kazała... – szeptał żałośnie i markotnie, że nie mógł opowiadać, co widział na wsi, zakręcił się po izbie, gwizdnął na Łapę, ale pies zwinął się w kłębek i ani chciał słuchać, więc sam poszedł, Boryna zaś, ubrany do wyjścia, łaził z kąta w kąt, poprawiał w kominie, zachodził do stodoły, to oknem wyglądał, to przed dom wychodził i coraz niecierpliwiej czekał, ale nikt po niego nie przychodził. – Może zapomnieli... – zauważyła Jaguś. – Jakże, o mnie by zapomnieli... – Bo wy kowalowi wierzycie, a on cygan najpierwszy... – Głupiaś, nie powiadaj, na czym się nie rozumiesz... Zamilkła obrażona, próżno zagadywał łagodnymi słowy, aż w końcu sam się zeźlił, nadział czapę i z trzaskiem poszedł. Jaguś narządziła kądziel, przysiadła się pod okno i przędła spoglądając od czasu do czasu w śnieżycę, srożącą się za oknem. Wiatr huczał przeraźliwie, śnieżne tumany kłębami jak domy abo jak te drzewa wielgachne, rozstrzępione taczały się po świecie i raz po raz biły w chałupę, aż wszystko w izbie dygotało, szczękały miski poustawiane w szafce i kolebały się u pułapu opłatkowe światy. Zimno przejmujące, wiejne tak ciągnęło od okien i drzwi, że Łapa wciąż szukał cieplejszego legowiska, a Jagna przyokryła się w zapaskę. Witek wsunął się cicho i rzekł nieśmiało: – Gospodyni! – Czego? – Wiecie, a to dziedzice w ogiery przyjechał. Cuganty kiej hamany, kare całkiem, w siatkach czerwonych, z piórami na łbach, a brzękadła na pasach to łyśnią się od złota kiej te obrazy w kościele! A jak szły, to niczym ten wiater ! – Nie dziwota, dworskie przecież, nie chłopskie! – Jezus, jeszczem takich smoków nie widział! – Jeszcze by, nic nie robią i na czystym owsie stoją! – Pewnie, że tak, ale żeby naszą źrebicę wypaść, ogon jej obciąć, grzywę zapleść i sprząc z wójtową siwką, toby tak samo rwały, co? gospodyni... Pies się zerwał nagle, nastroszył i zaczął szczekać. – Wyjrzyj no, ktosik jest w ganku. Ale nim zdążył, jakiś obwalony śniegiem człowiek stanął w progu, pochwalił Boga, otrzepywał czapkę o buty i rozglądał się po izbie. – Pozwólcie się ogrzać i wytchnąć nieco! – rzekł prosząco. – Siadajcie, Witek, przyrzuć na ogień – zarządziła zmieszana. Nieznajomy siadł przed kominem, ogrzał się nieco i zapalił fajkę. – Borynowy to dom, Macieja Boryny? – zagadnął odczytując z papierka. – Juści, Borynowy – przytwierdziła ze strachem, bo się jej uwidziało, że to jakiś z urzędu. – Ojciec w domu? – Mój poszli na wieś. – Poczekam, pozwólcie, że posiedzę przed ogniem, przemarzłem. – A siedźcie, przeciech ławki ni ognia nie ubędzie. Nieznajomy zdjął kożuch, ale snadź zimno mu było, bo wstrząsał się cały, zacierał ręce i coraz bliżej przysuwał się do ognia. – Ciężka zima latoś – szepnął. – Pewnie; że nie letka. A może mleka zgotować na rozgrzewkę? – Dziękuję, gdybyście mieli herbatę!... – Była ci, była, jeszcze jesienią, kiej mój chorzał na brzuch, przywiezłam z miasta, ale wyszła, a nie wiem, u kogo by na wsi znalazł... – A dobrodziej pono cięgiem arbatę piją – wtrącił Witek. – Nie potrzeba, nie, herbatę mam ze sobą, zagotujcie mi tylko wody... – Wrzątku niby! Przystawiła garneczek z wodą do ognia i siadła z powrotem do kądzieli, ale nie przędła, tyla co czasem furknęła wrzecionem dla niepoznaki i spozierała na niego pilnie, pełna głuchego niepokoju i ciekawości: co za jeden, czego chce, może z urzędu, po jakim spisie, bo cięgiem zaglądał do książeczki?... Ubiór też miał prawie pański, szary z zielonym, jaki to noszą strzelcy dworscy! a to znowu kożuch chłopski i czapkę też! Cudak ci jakiś abo ten obieżyświat' A może i co drugie! Rozmyślała porozumiewając się oczami z Witkiem, któren niby podkładał na ogień, a głównie rozglądał nieznajomego i mocno się dziwował, że ten cmoknął na Łapę. – Ugryzie, pies zły! – szepnął mimo woli. – Nie bój się, mnie psy nie gryzą – uśmiechnął się dziwnie i gładził tulący mu się do kolan psi łeb. Przyszła wkrótce Józka, a za nią zaraz zajrzała Wawrzonowa, to któryś z sąsiadów, bo się już było rozniesło w sąsiedztwie, że jakiś obcy siedzi u Borynów. A on wciąż się nagrzewał nie bacząc na ludzi ni ich szepty i uwagi, dopiero gdy się woda zagotowała, wydobył z jakiegoś papierka herbatę, zasypał, sam sobie wziął z półki biały garnuszek, nalał wrzątku i przegryzając kawałkiem cukru, popijał i chodził po izbie, a przyglądał się obrazom, sprzętom, to stawał na środku i tak przenikliwie spoglądał w oczy, że ludziom miętko robiło się w dołku. – Kto to lepił? – wskazał na światy wiszące u sufitu. – To ja! – pisknęła rozczerwieniona Józka. Chodził znowu długo, a Łapa krok w krok za nim. – Kto tak wymalował? – zawołał zdumiony przystając przed wycinkami, jakie były nalepione na ramach obrazów, a gdzieniegdzie i wprost na ścianie. – Kiej to nie malowane, ino wystrzyżone z papierów! – Nie może być! – wykrzyknął. – Samam strzygła, to juści, wiem! – I samiście to wymyślili, co? – Sama, a dyć każde dziecko we wsi to potrafi. Umilkł znowu, nalał sobie drugi raz herbaty, usiadł przed kominem i z dobre parę pacierzy nie rzekł ani słowa. Ludzie się porozchodzili, bo wieczór nadchodził i zamieć się uciszała, że ino czasami zrywał się jeszcze ostry wicher, zakręcał, mącił i bił w chałupy, ale coraz rzadziej i słabiej się trzepotał, niby ten ptak wyzbyty z sił dalekim lotem. Jagna też w końcu odstawiła kądziel i wzięła się do wieczorowych obrządków. – Służył u was Jakub Socha? – zagadnął nieznajomy. – Niby Kuba! Juści, że służył, ale się pomarło chudziakowi jeszcze na jesieni. – Mówił mi ksiądz o tym. Mój Boże, szukałem go od lata po wszystkich wsiach okólnych i znalazłem po śmierci... – Naszego Kuby szukaliśta? – zawołał Witek wzruszony. – A to pan muszą być dziedzicowym bratem z Woli? – Skądże mnie znacie? – Powiedali nieraz ludzie, że dziedzicowy brat wrócił z dalekich krajów i szuka po wsiach jakiegoś Kuby, ale nikto nie miarkował którego. – Sochy, dopiero dzisiaj się dowiedziałem, że służył u was i że umarł. – Postrzelili go, krew go uszła i pomarł, pomarł! – wołał Witek przez łzy. – Długo był u was? – A zawżdy, jak ino pamięcią sięgnę, to zawżdy służył u Borynów. – Poczciwy był podobno? – pytał nieśmiało. – I jak jeszcze, cała wieś może przyświadczyć, wszyscy, nawet dobrodziej płakali na pochowku i nic nie wzięli za nabożeństwo. – A mnie pacierza uczył i strzylać uczył, i kiej rodzony ociec opiekę trzymał nade mną! I po dziesiątku czasem dawał i... – wybuchnął płaczem na przypomnienie. – A pobożny był, cichy, pracowity parobek, że nieraz dobrodziej sam go chwalił... – Na waszym cmentarzu pochowany? – Zaśby indziej? – Ja wiem gdzie, pokażę. Jambroży mu krzyż postawił, a Rocho wypisał na deseczce wszystko, że choć zawiane śniegiem, trafię i doprowadzę! – zawołał Witek. – A to zaraz pójdźmy, aby przed nocą zdążyć. Nieznajomy odział się w kożuch i przez długą chwilę stał na środku izby, gdzieś przed się zapatrzony. Stary już był, przygarbiony nieco, siwy, suchy jak wiór; twarz miał poradloną i ziemistą, dziurę w prawym policzku, stary ślad od kuli, a czerwoną, długą krychę nad okiem, nos długi, krzaczastą, rzadką bródkę i ciemne oczy, głęboko wpadnięte i jarzące mocno; fajki z zębów nie popuszczał ani na chwilę i cięgiem ją zapalał. Poruszył się wreszcie i chciał jakieś pieniądze dać Jagusi, ale cofnęła ręce za siebie i poczerwieniała – Weźcie, za darmo nic na świecie nie dają... – Hale, we świecie może taka moda. Żyd to jestem albo ten handlarz, co za wodę i ogień każe sobie płacić!– szepnęła obrażona. – Bóg wam zapłać za gościnność! Powiedzcie waszemu, że był Jacek z Woli. Przypomni mnie sobie, zajrzę tu jeszcze do was kiedy, teraz mi pilno, bo noc nadchodzi; ostajcie z Bogiem. – Panu Bogu oddajem! Chciała go pocałować w rękę, ale wyrwał się i żwawo ruszył z chałupy. Na ziemię, sypał się pierwszy, ledwie dojrzany mrok, wicher ustał, jeno z zasp, co groblami leżały w poprzek drogi, kurzył suchy, miałki śnieg, kieby kto pytle wytrzepywał z mąki, ale ino dołem szła mątwa i kurniawa, bo górą już było przycichło, że domy i sady wychyliły się na jaśnię i stały widne w omdlałym, sinawym tumanie mroczenia. A wieś jakby przecknęła z odrętwienia, zaroiły się drogi, zawrzały głosami opłotki, gdzieniegdzie brali się do odwalania śniegów sprzed chałup, rąbali w stawie przeręble, nosili wodę, wywierali wrótnie do stodół, że bicie cepów donośniej rozlegało się po drogach, gdzieniegdzie już i sanie z trudem torowały sobie drogę, nawet wrony pokazały się w obejściach, co było niechybnym znakiem, że szło na odmianę. Pan Jacek rozglądał się ciekawie dokoła, czasem pytał o ludzi spotykanych, to o chałupy, a szedł tak raźno, że Witek ledwie nadążył, ino Łapa biegł przodem i wyszczekiwał radośnie. Przed kościołem piętrzyły się tak srogie zaspy, że całkiem ogrodzenie przywaliły i prawie po gałęzie drzew sięgały , musieli obchodzić drugą stroną pobok plebanii, naprzeciw której cała hurma chłopaków ganiała się z wrzaskiem i biła śniegiem, a że Łapa szczekał na nich, chycił go któryś za grzbiet i rzucił w puszystą, dymiącą jeszcze zaspę. Witek skoczył na ratunek, ale i jemu dostało się niezgorzej pecynami, że ledwie się wygramolił, coś niecoś oddał i poleciał chybcikiem, bo pan Jacek nie czekał. Ledwie się przekopali na cmentarz, a i tam śniegu , było na dobrego chłopa, tyla że ino ramiona krzyżów czerniały się nad groblami i garbami śniegów; miejsce zaś było nieco otwarte, to wiatr jeszcze przeciągał czasami i kurzawa raz po raz przysłaniała wszystko mgławicą, że ino drzewa nagie targały się w niej i majaczyły pniami. Pola zaś naokół zasnute były bielmem, oślepłe zgoła i sine mrocznością, że nic nie rozeznał ni drzew, ni kamionek, ni borów – jeno tuż za smętarzem, na dróżce zasypanej ciągnęło kilkanaścioro ludzi, ciężko obrzemienionych i przygiętych do ziemi, kurzawa ich przysłaniała co trochę, że przepadali całkiem, ale gdy się przyciszyło, coraz bliżej czerwieniały wełniaki kobiet i widni byli pojedynczo. – Co to za ludzie, z jarmarku wracają? – Hale, komorniki, po drzewo chodzili do lasu. – I na plecach je noszą? – A juści, koni nie mają, to muszą na plecach dygować. – Dużo takich we wsi? – Przeciech niemało. Ino gospodarze mają gronta, a insze na komornym siedzą i na wyrobki chodzą abo do służby się godzą. – I często po drzewo chodzą, co? – A raz w tydzień dwór pozwala każdemu przychodzić z kulką, bo co se suszu obłamie a zbierze w płachtę i udźwignie, to jego, ino gospodarze mają prawo z wozem jeździć i z siekierą do lasu... Myśwa z Kubą jeździli cięgiem i nie raz jeden z dobrą duszą we wozie wracalim... bo Kuba umieli tak ściąć jakiego grabka i schować pod gałęzie, że ani borowy poznał! – zawołał z dumą. – Długo Kuba chorował? Opowiedz wszystko. Juści, że Witek prosić się nie dał i opowiedział, co ino wiedział. Pan Jacek przerywał mu pytaniami, przystawał aż z gorącości, rozkładał ręce, cosik w głos wołał, ale chłopak nie wymiarkował, o co mu szło i dlaczego się tak dziwował, bo po prawdzie nie baczył dobrze, strach go zdziebko przejmował, że to już mroczało i cały smętarz jakoby się w śmiertelne gzło przyodziewał i różnymi głosami gadał, więc biegł przodem i zestrachanymi oczami wypatrywał Kubowego krzyża; odnalazł go wreszcie, stał pod samym parkanem, wpodle tych rozwianych mogiłek pobitych na wojnie, przy których modlił się w Zaduszki. – A dyć tutaj, na krzyzie stoi wypisane: Jakub Socha! – przesylabizował wodząc palcem po białych, wielkich literach. – To Rocho wypisali, a krzyż sporządził Jambroży! Pan Jacek dał mu dwie złotówki i kazał spiesznie wracać do domu. Chłopak w dyrdy uciekał, a ino jeden raz się odwrócił, by gwizdnąć na Łapę i spojrzeć, co tamten robi. – Jezus! Dziedzicowy brat, a klęczy przy Kubowym grobie! – szepnął zdumiony, ale że mrok zapadał i przygięte drzewa trzęsły się jakoś strasznie, strach go przejął taki, że galopem i na przełaj poleciał do wsi. Dopiero koło kościoła się zatrzymał, by złapać nieco powietrza i popatrzeć na pieniądze, trzymane mocno w garści, pies go też właśnie dopędził, że wracali już razem i wolno do chałupy. A koło stawu natknął się na Antka, wracającego z roboty, pies się rzucił do niego przyłaszać, szczekać i skomleć radośnie, aż go Antek jął głaskać. – Dobry pies, poczciwy, dobry! Skąd to wracasz, Witek? Witek opowiedział wszystko, juści, że o pieniądzach nie rzekł. – Zajrzałbyś do dzieci kiedy. – Przyletę, przyletę, nawet la Pietrusia zrobiłem wózik i jednego cudaka... – Przynieś go, naści dziesiątkę, byś nie zabaczył! – A to chybcikiem przylecę, obaczę ino, czy gospodarz nie przyszli... – Nie ma ich to w domu? – rzekł niby obojętnie, ale aż zadygotał. – A u młynarza radzą cosik z dziedzicem i z drugimi! – Gospodyni w domu? – zapytał ciszej. – W domu, obrządzają. To ino obaczę i zaraz przylecę... – Przychodź, przychodź! – szepnął, chciał go pytać , dowiadywać się, ale nie śmiał, ludzie się kręcili dokoła, choć już mroczało, a przy tym chłopak głupi, wygadałby jeszcze, rozgłosił... Poszedł prędko ku domowi, ale przed kościołem rozejrzał się uważnie, czy kto nie patrzy, i skręcił w bok, na dróżkę biegnącą za stodołami. Witek zaś pobiegł do chałupy. Boryny jeszcze nie było, w izbie panował mrok, bo ino na kominie żarzyły się głownie. Jagna zwijała się koło obrządków wieczornych, ale zła była, gdyż Józka znowu gdzieś przepadła, a roboty było tyla, że nie wiada, za którą przódzi się imać! Nie słuchała nawet opowiadań Witka, dopiero gdy wspomniał o Antku, przystanęła nagle i nadstawiła uszów... – Nie powiadaj nikomu, że ci dał dziesiątkę. – Kiej przykazujecie, to i pary nie puszczę. – Naści drugą, a zapamiętaj sobie. Do domu poszedł?... Nie, nie czekała już jego odpowiedzi, porwała się z miejsca nagle, jakby ze strachem wybiegła na ganek i zaczęła wołać Pietrka, a zalęknionym i czatującym wzrokiem przebiegała sad i opłotki. Nawet za szopę pod bróg zajrzała, nie było nikogo... Uspokoiła się wnet, ale ją taka markotność rozebrała, że zaczęła krzyczeć na Józkę i pędzać ją, by rychlej szykowała krowom picie, a wymawiać, że się ciągle po chałupach włóczy i nic nie robi, juści, że dzieucha też nie zmilkła, harda była, pyskata i zawzięta, to się ząb za ząb kłóciła. – Pyskuj, pyskuj, ociec przyjdą, to cię wnet rzemieniem przyciszą! – pogroziła Jagna zapalając lampę i bierąc się znów do przędzenia, nie odpowiadała już na mamroty Józczyne, bo się jej wydało, że ktoś chodzi za szczytowym oknem... – Witek, wyjrzyj no, musiał prosiak wyleźć z chlewa i chodzi tam ano po sadzie. Ale Witek upewniał, że zagnał wszystkie i przymknął drzwi, Józka poszła na drugą stronę i wynosiła z Pietrkiem cebratki z piciem dla krów, a potem przyleciała po skopki do dojenia. – Sama wydoję, odpocznij se, kiedyś się tak spracowała! – A dójcie sami, znowu z połowę mleka ostawicie w wymionach! – dogryzała Józka. – Zawrzyj gębę! – wrzasnęła rozgniewana, wdziała trepy, podkasała wełniaka, zabrała szkopki i poszła do obory. Wieczór już był zapadł, wiatr ustał, kurzawa się uciszyła, ale niebo wisiało czarne, bezgwiezdne, wezbrane chmurzyskami, niskie; śniegi szarzały posępnie, jakaś żałosna, zmęczona cichość przygniatała świat, żaden głos ze wsi nie dochodził, a jeno gdzieś od kuźni szło dalekie, głuche bicie młotów. W oborze było ciemno i duszno, krowy chlipały picie i głośno szorowały ozorami dna cebratek, a raz w raz postękiwały ciężko. Jagna znalazła po omacku stołek, przysiadła się pod pierwszą z brzegu, namacała wymiona, wytarła je zapaską i wsparłszy głowę o kałdun krowi zaczęła doić. Cichość ją ogarnęła, że by najlżejszy szelest słyszała wyraźnie; mleko siurkało raz po razie do szkopka, ze stajni dochodziły końskie tupania, to od chałupy szły przytłumione a jazgotliwe rozprawy Józki. – Rajcuje, a ziemniaków nie obiera! – mruknęła i zmilkła nagle nasłuchując, bo śnieg zaskrzypiał na podwórzu, jakby kto szedł z prawej strony od szopy, snadź wolno...przystawał nawet... bo przyciszało się na mgnienie... znowu szedł... śnieg trzeszczał coraz bliżej... oderwała głowę i spojrzała w szary otwór drzwi... Zamajaczyła w nim jakaś niewyraźna postać... – Pietrek!... – zawołała. – Cicho, Jaguś, cicho! – Antek! Struchlała całkiem i tak ją wszelka moc odeszła, że nie wykrztusiła ni słowa więcej, ruszyć się nie mogła, pomyśleć nie umiała, ciągnęła bezwiednie za wymiona jeno, że mleko strzykało na wełniak i na ziemię. Gorąc ją objął i kieby płomień palący wichrem wiał po niej, błyskawicami migotał w oczach a słodkością serce rozpierał; a tak ją cosik ułapiło za grdykę i zatkało piersi, że dziw nie padła umarłą... – Od samych Godów czatowałem na ciebie, co dnia, w każden wieczór warowałem jak pies pod brogiem, nie wyszłaś!... – szeptał. A ten głos zduszony, namiętny, zapiekły mocą kochania, nabrzmiały lubością, warem ją oblewał, ogniami, słodkością, krzykiem potęgi... Stał na wprost, czuła, że się wsparł na krowie, pochylił i patrzył w nią tak z bliska, aż jego gorący oddech palił ją w głowę. – Nie bój się, Jaguś! Nikto nie widział, nie bojaj się. A jużem nie zdzierżył, nie poradzę, a to i w dzień, i w nocy, i w każden czas, cięgiem stoisz przede mną, na oczach mi wisisz. Jaguś, nic mi to nie powiesz? – Cóż ci to rzeknę, co? – szepnęła rozpłakanym głosem. Zmilkli oboje. Zabrakło im głosu, wzruszenie ich dławiło i ta bliskość, ta upragniona samotność, ta noc niemocą się na nich zwaliła, ciężarem słodkim, ale i dziwnym lękiem! Rwali się do siebie, a teraz i tego słowa rzec było trudno i ciężko, pożądali się nawzajem, a i ręki do się wyciągnąć było niepodobna – milczeli. Krowa głośno chlipała picie i tak chlastała ogonem po bokach, że raz po raz zacinała go w twarz, aż go przytrzymał mocno, przechylił się barzej przez kłęby i szepnął znowu: – Ani śpię, ani jem, ani robić mogę bez ciebie, Jaguś, bez ciebie... – A mnie też nieletko, nie... – Myślałaś to kiej o mnie, Jaguś, myślałaś?... – Mogłam to nie myśleć, kiej mi cięgiem do głowy przychodzisz, cięgiem, że już rady nijakiej dać sobie nie mogę. Prawda to, żeś o mnie pobił Mateusza? – Prawda. Cyganił o tobie, tom mu pysk stulił, a każdemu zrobię to samo! Drzwi trzasnęły od chałupy i ktosik prędko leciał przez podwórze, prosto do obory, że Antek ledwie zdążył skoczyć do żłobów i tam przywarować. – A to Józia kazała przynieść cebratki, bo świniom trza żarcie narządzać. – Weź obie, weź! – ledwie wykrztusiła. – Kiej łysula nie wypiła jeszcze, potem przyletę. Witek pędem poleciał, słychać było, jak znowu drzwi trzasnęły, dopiero Antek się wysunął z ukrycia. – Wróci ścierwa... pójdę pod bróg, zaczekam... wyjdziesz, Jaguś? – Bojam się... – Przyjdź, choćby godzinę abo i dwie, a czekał będę, przyjdź!... – błagał. Przysunął się z tyłu, bo wciąż siedziała przy krowie, objął ją potężnie przez piersi, przechylił głowę w tył i wpił się tak mocno wargami w jej usta, że straciła oddech, opadły jej ręce, skopek poleciał na ziemię, straciła przytomność, ale prężyła się coraz mocniej i tak zapamiętale cisnęła się ustami do jego ust, że zwarli się na śmierć, padli w siebie i przez długą chwilę trwali w takim szalonym, dzikim, bezprzytomnym pocałunku. Oderwał się wreszcie i chyłkiem wybiegł z obory. Zerwała się wreszcie, aby doń skoczyć, ale już cieniem mignął na progu i przepadł w nocy. Nie było go, jeno ten cichy, palący szept grał w niej tak mocno, a tak nakazująco, że się ze zdumieniem rozglądała po oborze... Juści, nie było nikogój; krowy jeno przeżuwały paszę i chlastały ogonami. Wyjrzała w podwórze, noc stała za progiem nieprzeniknionymi mrokami, cisza gnietła świat, tyla co te kucia młotów pobrzękiwały w dalekościach... A był przeciech, był... stojał przy niej, obejmował ją, całował... jeszcze usta palą, jeszcze ognie chodzą po niej błyskawicami, a w sercu wzbiera taki krzyk radości, że nie wypowiedzieć! Jezus, mój Jezus! Poderwało ją cosik i niesło, że choćby w cały świat, zaraz, w ten mig, a poszłaby tam, z nim!... Jantoś! – krzyknęła bezwiednie i dopiero własny głos oprzytomnił ją nieco. Zwijała się z dojeniem ze wszystkich sił, ale była tak roztrzęsiona, że często pod przodkami krów szukała wymion, i tak roztkliwiona szczęściem, że dopiero idąc do chałupy, na mrozie poczuła, że ma twarz mokrą od płaczu. Zaniesła mleko, ale zapomniała je przecedzić, pobiegła na drugą stronę, bo dosłyszała głos Nastki, nic jej nie rzekła i powróciła, przystrajała się przed lusterkiem, to jeszcze polan dorzuciła na ogień, to rozmyślała, że ma coś pilnego zrobić... cóż, kiej nie mogła sobie niczegój przypomnieć, niczegój... bo ino to stało jej w myślach, że Antek czeka pod brogiem, czeka... Pokręciła się jeszcze błędnie po izbie, okryła się zapaską i poszła. Przesunęła się cicho koło okien i poszła szczytową ścianą do wąskiego przejścia między sadem a szopą, nakrytego niby dachem obwisłymi pod śniegiem gałęziami, że musiała się przychylać. Antek czaił się przy przełazie, skoczył do niej jak wilk, przeniósł ją prawie i pociągnął pod bróg, stojący zaraz za drogą. Ale nie wiedło się im całkiem dnia tego, bo tyla co wleźli w bróg, co się tam zwarli w całunkach, rozległ się ostry, donośny głos Boryny. – Jaguś! Jaguś!... Kieby piorun w nich trzasnął, tak się roznieśli, Antek skoczył w bok i chyłkiem pod ogrodami rwał, a Jagna pobiegła w podwórze, nie bacząc, że gałęzie zdarły jej zapaskę z głowy i całą obsypały kurzawą. Przetarła twarz śniegiem, nazbierała pod szopą naręcz drzewa i wolno spokojnie wróciła do izby. Stary patrzał na nią spode łba, dziwnie jakoś. – Zajrzałam do siwuli, bo cosik stęka i pokłada się... – Szukałem cię w oborze, a nie uwidziałem... – Bom wtedy już musiała być pod szopą, drwa zbierałam. – A gdzieżeś się to tak utytłała w śniegu?... – Gdzie? Ze strzechy śniegowe brody wiszą, to ino trącić, a na głowę się sypią – tłumaczyła się spokojnie, ale twarz odwracała od ognia, by ukryć wypieki. Ale starego nie zwiedła, niby wprost, oczy w oczy, nie patrzał, dobrze jednak widział, że cała w ogniach, czerwona, a oczy rozjarzone błyszczą się kiej w chorobie. Jakieś głuche, niejasne podejrzenie wślizgnęło mu się do serca, zazdrość kąśliwa zawarczała w nim jak pies i jak pies się przyczaiła. Długo się biedził i rozmyślał, aż w końcu przyszło mu do głowy, że to pewnie Mateusz ją spotkał i przyparł gdzie do płotu. Nastka właśnie weszła na, to, więc dalejże ją pociągać za język. – Cóż to, pono Mateusz już zdrowy, chodzi?... – Hale, zdrowy tam! – Mówił mi ktosik, że widzieli go na odwieczerzu, po wsi chodził pono... – zagadywał chytrze, a pilnie patrzał w Jagnę. – Pleciuchy bają, co ino się im uwidzi, Mateusz ledwie się rucha, z łóżka nawet się nie podnosi, tyla że już krwią nie oddaje. Jambroży stawiał mu dzisiaj bańki, a teraz narządził okowitki z tłustością i lekują się tam obaj tak galanto, aże na drodze się rozlegają śpiewania. Nie pytał się już więcej, ale podejrzeń się nie pozbył. A Jagusia, że ciężyło jej milczenie i te jego szpiegujące oczy nie dawały spokoju, jęła szeroko opowiadać o bytności pana Jacka. Zdumiał się tym wielce i zaczął wymiarkowywać, co by to mogło znaczyć, biedził się niemało, rozważał, deliberował, każde słowo z osobna w głowie obracał, aż w końcu wyraźnie z tego wyszło, że dziedzic wysłał pana Jacka do niego, by się wywiedział, co to naród powie o porębie. – Kiej nic a nic o las nie pytał. – Hale, kiej taki cię wywiedzie niby na postronku, że ani zmiarkujesz, kiedy, co i jak, a wszystko wypowiesz. Ho, ho, znam ja ten dziedzicowy pomiot. – Powiadam wam, że ino o Kubę pytał i o te strzyżki! – Miedzami kołuje, by drogę wypatrzeć! W tym cosik jest, jakaś dziedzicowa sztuczka, bo jakże, dziedzicowy brat i stojałby tam o Kubę! Głupi ino w takie bajdy uwierzy. Powiadają, że ten Jacek głupawy jest nieco, po wsiach cięgiem się nosi, na skrzypkach pod figurami wygrywa i trzy po trzy plecie. I powiedział, że przyjdzie? – Powiedział i o was się wypytywał. – No, no, w głowie się nie chce pomieścić. – A widzieliście się z dziedzicem? – zagadnęła miękko, by ino nie dać mu rozmyślać. Ciepnął się, jakby go giez ukąsił w słabiznę. – Nie, u Szymona cały czas siedziałem – powiedział i zamilkł. Już nie śmiała pytać, bo ciepał się po chałupie kiej ten pies wściekły, o bele co krzyczał, przyganiał, pomstował, że uczyniło się tak cicho, jakby kto makiem posiał, kużden mu z oczów rad schodził, bych czego oberwać. I w takiej przykrej cichości siadali do kolacji, gdy wszedł Rocho, siadł swoim zwyczajem przed ogniem, jeść nie chciał, a gdy skończyli, rzekł cicho: – Nie od siebie przychodzę. Na wsi powiadają, że dziedzic się na Lipce zawziął i ani jednego chłopa nie zawoła do rąbania, przyszedłem się spytać, czy to prawda? – W imię Ojca i Syna, a skądże mnie to wiedzieć, pierwszy raz słyszę. – Narada była dzisiaj u młynarza, stamtąd poszła nowina. – Naradzał się wójt, młynarz i kowal, ale nie ja! – Jakże, powiadali, że u was był sam dziedzic i żeście z nim poszli. – Nie naredzałem się z nimi, chcecie, to wierzcie, prawdę wam rzekłem... Nie przyznał się, jak wielce go bolało to pominięcie, i że radzili bez niego! Rozsrożył się znowu na przypomnienie, ale milczał, przeżuwał ino w sobie tę obrazę kiej pokrzywy, powstrzymywał się, jak mógł, bych Rocho nie zmiarkował, co się z nim dzieje! – Jakże, czekał, wypatrywał jak ten głupi, a oni bez niego radzili! Nie daruje im tego, popamiętają. Mają go widać za nic, to im pokaże, co znaczy na wsi. Nie kto drugi, jeno młynarz tak zrobił, parob jeden, obieżyświat krzywdą ludzką się dorobił, a teraz nad wszystkich się wynosi, oszukaniec, zna on o nim takie sprawy, iż z tego może być i kreminał, zna... Abo i ten wójt! Bydło mu pasać, nie przewodzić starszym, pijanica; zrobili go wójtem, ale tak samo mogą jutro go zrucić i wybrać choćby Jambroża, jedna by z nich była pociecha! A kowal, zięciaszek zapowietrzony! Niech się jeno pojawi w chałupie! Albo i ten dziedzic, to jak wilk, ogania ino koło narodu, a zabiega, a węszy, gdzie by co urwać! Pan, ścierwo, na chłopskich ziemiach siedzi, chłopski las sprzedaje, z chłopskiej łaski żyje, a będzie się tu na naród zmawiał! Ścierwa, nie baczy, że i pańskiej skóry tak samo imają się cepy jak i kużdego! – Ale nie rzekł ni słowa z tych deliberacji, jakże, nie baba przeciech, by się przed drugimi użalał i przyjacielstwa szukał! Gryzło go to srodze, bolało nawet wielce, ale zasie komu do tego! Zmiarkował się rychło, że to nieobyczajnie przy obcym tak siedzieć z zawartą gębą, to podniósł się z ławy i rzekł: – Nowiny powiadacie, ale jak się dziedzic uweźmie i nie zawoła, nikto go nie zmusi. – Prawda, ale żeby mu kto godny przełożył, ile narodu przez to bieduje, to może by ustąpił. – Prosił go nie będę! – zawołał ostro. – A ze dwudziestu komorników we wsi siedzi i roboty kiej zmiłowania wygląda! Wiecie sami które, a zima ciężka, śniegi, mrozy, niejednemu już ziemniaki prze– marzły, a zarobku nie ma żadnego. Nim wiosna przyjdzie, to zrobi się taki przednowek, że strach pomyśleć! A i teraz już bieda taka, że niejeden raz na dzień gorącą warzę pojada i z głodnym brzuchem spać chodzi! Rachowali wszystkie, że skoro dziedzic zacznie ciąć przy Wilczych Dołach, to się robota la wszystkich otworzy! A tu pono się zaprzysiągł, że ani jednego Lipczaka do roboty nie weźmie! Rozgniewał się o to, że podobno skargę na niego pisali do komisarza. – Samem ją podpisywał i twardo będę przy tym stojał, że ni jednej chojki nie zetnie, póki się z nami nie ugodzi i nie odda, co nasze. – Kiedy tak, to lasu może ciąć nie będą! – Naszego nie będą. – A cóż poradzą te biedaki, co? – jęknął. – Nic im nie poradzę, a latego, by miały robotę, swojego przeciech nie dam. Bronił będę drugich, upominał się za kogo, a jak się mnie krzywda stanie, to chyba ten pies mi pomoże... – Z tego widzę, że z dworem nie trzymacie. – Trzymam ze sobą i ze sprawiedliwością, miarkujcie ino. Mam co innego na głowie. To i płakał nie będę, że tam który Wojtek abo Bartek nie ma co do gęby włożyć, księdzowa to sprawa, nie moja! Jeden, żeby i chciał, nie uradzi wszystkiemu. – Ale wiele pomóc może, wiele – rzucił smutnie Rocho. – Popróbujcie wodę nosić przetakiem, a obaczycie, co nanosicie, tak jest i z biedą! już takie urządzenie boskie jest, to widzi mi się i ostanie, że jeden ma, a drugi wiater po polu łapie. Rocho ino pokiwał głową i wyszedł zgryziony, bo nie spodziewał się takiej twardości na biedę ludzką w Borynie, stary go wyprowadził w opłotki i jak zwyczajnie to robił co dnia, poszedł w obejście zajrzeć do krów i do, koni, bo późno już było. Jagna słała łóżka i właśnie pierzynę roztrzepywała, pacierz mówiąc półgłosem, gdy Maciej wszedł i jakąś ośnieżoną szmatę rzucił jej pod nogi. – Zapaski gubisz, nalazłem ją przy przełazie! – powiedział cicho, ale tak twardo i tak spojrzał na nią przenikliwie, że zmartwiała z przerażenia i dopiero po chwili zaczęła się jękliwie tłumaczyć: – To... ten Łapa... co ino może... wywłóczy z chałupy... wczoraj to mi trepy zaniósł do budy! Ścierwa, nie pies, taki szkudny... – Łapa?... cie... no, no... – szeptał urągliwie, bo nic a nic nie uwierzył. Kategoria:Chłopi